Le Garçon au Grelot
by Schmarties
Summary: OS Draco Malfoy déteste le silence. Pourtant, il le préfère de loin à ce bruit insupportable. Je crois qu'il est tombé du traîneau du Père Noël. Tu es stupide Potter.


**Titre :** Le Garçon au Grelot

**Auteur :** Schmarties

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling. Gnagnagnère.

**Petite Note de l'Auteuze : **Bonjour bonjour. Waaah c'est incroyable de poster ici dis donc. Ca fait milles ans que j'avais pas mis de nouvelle histoire T.T Je vais pas m'étendre avant de vous faire lire, j'aurais juste deux trois trucs à dire... Cette histoire m'est venue ce matin durant mes ennuyeuses heures de cours, et pour ceux qui auraient lu mes autres OS (Merlin! Ca fait prétentieux à mort de dire ça garh), c'est toujours aussi dénué d'intérêt et de sens. J'espère juste que si vous prenez la peine de lire, vous aimerez ne serais-ce qu'un tout pitit peu, histoire de pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

Le titre est dérivé d'un dessin animé que peut-être certains connaissent "L'enfant au Grelot" (j'adore ce truc v.v)

Et pour les gens qui ne sauraient pas ce qu'est un grelot (s'il vous plaît, on ne rie pas, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous...) je dirais simplement : Vous savez bien, ce truc qui fait gling gling sur le chapeau de Oui-Oui.

Enfin, je sais que c'est pas terrible de parler de neige alors que le printemps arrive enfin mais éh! je commande pas encore ma Muse.

* * *

**Le Garçon Au Grelot**

Je n'ai jamais aimé la nuit. Je l'ai toujours trouvé angoissante, et son silence m'est insupportable. J'ai sans arrêt la sensation qu'il cherche à m'étouffer.

La nuit, mon coeur voudrait s'arrêter.

Pourtant, ce soir, mes pas n'étaient pas les seules résonances qui assourdissaient le grand couloir du deuxième étage. Avec, j'entendais un petit bruit. Un petit bruit singulier, que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître. Un éclat désagréable, qui se répétait sans fin. Il sonnait en écho contre les murs de l'école. Il me faisait serrer les dents. Il me fit regretter le calme de la nuit. Celui que j'ai toujours haït.

Parfois il s'arrêtait. Parfois il m'échappait.

J'ai fini par le voir. Brillant à la lueur de la lune. Il a disparut dans ses mains avec un dernier grincement. Il était assis à même le sol, entre deux fenêtres, emmitouflé dans sa grosse cape d'hiver. Ses genoux repliés contre son torse, il a relevé le regard vers moi, comme un garçon prit en faute. Je me suis rapidement dirigé vers lui avant de froncer les sourcils. Aussi proche, je n'arrivais plus à distinguer ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter ?

Je l'ai sentis bouger et rentrer sa tête dans ses genoux. Sa voix m'est arrivée étouffée.

- Je me promène.

- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Rentre dans ta tour.

Il s'est redressé. Difficilement, s'appuyant sur les pierres. Il ne m'a pas regardé et il est repartit. Ce bruit avec lui. Je me suis tendu.

- Arrête cette chose. C'est insupportable.

Il s'est figé avant de le ressortir. Il m'a nargué en scintillant sous mon nez.

- C'est un grelot.

- Je me fous de ce que c'est.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans le Parc, a-t-il continué.

Il le regardait avec un petit sourire, comme si je n'existais pas.

- Je crois qu'il est tombé du traîneau du Père Noël.

- Tu es complètement fêlé.

- Moi je trouve son chant absolument merveilleux.

J'étais tellement surpris que je suis resté coï. Je m'apprêtais pourtant à lui siffler de rentrer dans sa tour et d'arrêter de jouer les crétins, quand il a relevé la tête vers moi en pinçant les lèvres.

- Tu as déjà regardé un grelot ?

- Non. Et je ne-...

Il l'a tendu sous mes yeux en se rapprochant.

- C'est une petite boule...

- Je m'en fous Potter.

- ...prisonnière dans une cage...

- Dégage.

- ... qui essaie de s'échapper.

Il a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche pour que je ne l'interrompe plus.

- Et ce faisant, elle chante une magnifique mélodie. Je la trouve jolie cette chanson, Draco. Je me sens privilégié de pouvoir l'entendre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est pure.

Je l'ai repoussé violemment et il est tombé sur les fesses.

- Putain Potter, c'est la demi-lune qui te rend encore plus timbré que d'habitude ou quoi ? Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor. Maintenant tu rentres dans ton dortoir avant que je finisse par te frapper.

Je ne savais pas si c'était son attitude décalé ou le fait qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom, comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, qui m'a mis hors de moi.

Je sentais la colère brûler en moi en ne le voyant pas se relever et partir. Et il a finit par trembler. Son dos s'est secoué. J'ai compris qu'il pleurait quand il s'est agenouillé au sol, à mes pieds. Jamais je n'ai été aussi surpris de ma vie.

- Et il est si pur... qu-qu'il traverse tout. N'est-ce pas ?

Il parlait entre deux sanglots. Il reniflait. C'était dégoûtant.

- Et... il traverse l'espace et le temps. Il-il sonne comme un "Je pense à toi". Il l'envoie aux autres.

Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de son charabia.

- Potter, je vais vraiment te frapper.

- Tu crois que les morts... l'entendent aussi ?

J'ai poussé un hurlement de rage et je l'ai relevé d'un coup. Mes mains s'étaient agrippées à son col et je le maintenais fermement contre le mur. Je hais ce stupide type.

- Les morts sont morts Potter, ils n'existent plus, point, the end. Et cet atroce bruit n'est pas une symphonie magique !

- Avoir un grelot, c'est leur faire entendre qu'on pense à eux.

Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la mâchoire et il s'est affaissé au sol. Pourtant, il continuait de déblatérer ses paroles insensées.

- S'ils m'entendent bien, ils savent où je suis. C'est mieux pour veiller sur moi, non ?

- Tu m'emmerdes.

J'ai tourné les talons et je suis partit. Je hais Potter. Je le hais quand je l'indiffère.

Le lendemain, quand j'ai aperçu le Parc toujours recouvert de sa couche de neige, j'ai sentis un vide quelque part en moi. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, mais mon esprit se butait dans la pensée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le jour a amené avec lui tous les bruits sans lesquels je me sens si faible.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la Grande Salle, j'en ai été assailli.

Mais à peine avais-je fais quelque pas vers ma table, que Dumbledore m'a arrêté et m'a demandé de le suivre. C'est ce vide que j'avais en moi depuis ce matin qui lui a répondu et qui l'a suivit. En sortant, j'ai croisé les yeux de Harry Potter. Mais j'étais si loin que je n'ai pas pu déchiffrer le message qu'il essayait de me faire passer.

Dans le bureau du vieux, il y avait un grand silence. Un mutisme qui me terrorisait.

Quand il m'a demandé de m'asseoir, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour entendre ne serais-ce que le son du vent dehors.

Quand il m'a dit que Mère était morte, j'aurais voulu hurler de toute la force de mes poumons plutôt que de supporter la tranquillité de cette pièce.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pourquoi ?

A la place, je suis sortit en courant. Le bruit de mes pas a apaisé mes pleurs. J'ai couru dans autant de couloir qu'il m'a fallut pour étouffer les battements infernaux de mon coeur. J'ai fini par traverser le Grand Hall, entendant les vagues conversations de la Grande Salle. Et je suis sortit dans la neige.

Je me suis enfui.

Jusqu'à ce que mes pieds dérapent, et je me suis enfoncé dans l'épaisse couche blanche.

Alors j'ai hurlé de toute la force de mes poumons.

J'ai caché mon visage dans mes mains.

J'ai pleuré tout mon saoul.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, mes vêtements étaient trempés. Je crevais de froid, et j'avais sûrement déjà attrapé un rhume. J'ai reniflé. C'était dégoûtant.

Et puis j'ai vu un éclat, juste sous mon nez. J'ai déglutit, et je me suis agenouillé. Mes mains glacées ont fouillées la neige. Je l'ai vu. Il m'a nargué en scintillant sous mon nez.

Sans réfléchir, je l'ai attrapé. Il s'est mis à chanter. La boule dans mon ventre s'est étranglée avec elle-même. Il résonnait comme un "Je pense à toi".

Hurlant à nouveau, je l'ai jeté. Loin de moi. Et j'ai baissé la tête. Minable, déçu.

Il est revenu vers moi. Dans une petite main rougie.

Il a chanté comme un "Je suis là".

J'ai redressé la tête et il s'est assis devant moi. Il a attrapé ma main, et il l'a posé dedans. Il occupait parfaitement tout le petit creux de ma paume.

Il a retentit comme un "Je suis désolé".

- Il a dû tomber du traîneau du Père Noël.

- Tu es stupide Potter.

Il a levé sa main et il a essuyé mes larmes.

- Dégage.

Je l'ai attrapé violemment par le col. Et j'ai enfouit ma tête dans son cou.

J'ai pleuré encore un peu.

Il a refermé ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Le grelot est tombé de ma main. Il a atterrit entre nos genoux.

Il a claironné un "Merci".

* * *

Tindin. Quelque chose à dire ? Je suis tout z'yeux dehors, en attente.

(C'est incroyable, je crois que de toute mes fics, c'est la première fois que Draco ressemble à peu près à celui des livres de Rowling xD ... Par contre, je m'excuse pour ce Harry terriblement pathétique.)


End file.
